


Bend, Not Break

by ladyjax



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, F/M, Female Character of Color, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: In the aftermath of Athena's assault, she learns something new about her soul bond with Bobby.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Bend, Not Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CypressSunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/gifts).



> After re-watching S3 E16 - 18 and thinking about your letter, I wondered how a soul bond might work between Bobby and Athena at a critical time and it led me to this. I hope you enjoy it, CypressSunn.

_The arms around her are tight and in no way loving. She hears his grunt of effort and the clack of his teeth, the hot breath on her cheek and then she’s hurled against a wall._

_She’s wants to think that she’s not going to die like this and she focuses all her thought and will to slam her elbow into his gut, to trip him, to make herself move in spite of every bit of pain that jolts through her body._

_That’s when she reaches for it: the dark red soul line that runs a parallel to her own burnished copper. Reaches. Catches. And holds on._

_Bobby._

**

Bobby had been sleeping lightly on the cot when the diagnostic machines that had been beeping rhythmically in the darkened room suddenly changed. His eyes popped open just as Athena’s first weak moan floated in the air and then he was by her bedside.

Slipping his one hand carefully into hers, he rested his other hand lightly on her cheek. “Shhh, I’m here, Athena. I’m right here.”

“Bobby?”

Pain-bright eyes opened, focused and saw him beside her. Athena's fingers tightened around his own and he smiled slow, knowing she'd barely be able to see him in the gloom but he did it anyway.

Athena groaned, trying to shift in the bed and failing. "I can't.."

"Let me." He let go of her hand and moved the pillows just enough so that she could find a more comfortable position. Then he flicked a lock of hair from her forehead before leaning in to follow it with a light kiss. "Better?"

Athena nodded stiffly. "A little." She paused. "You're still here."

"Mmm," Bobby replied. "Squad brought some clothes for me and Chim's acting captain for the day shift. Told you I wasn't going home until you were."

She started to chuckle but winced. "Okay, that was a bad idea. I'm going to have to be careful about that laughing thing for a while."

He let go of her hand long enough to pull over a chair so he could sit down. Bobby took it again and sent healing strength down to her soul line. He held it steady until he felt hers respond and saw her body relax into the pillows.

"You're good at that," she said drowsily as she settled back down. His smile was rueful in the darkness.

"I've had some practice."

**

_The pain comes when he hears her unit number. It burns hot and bright like the fire that ripped Marcy's soul line and the children from his. He was high then and spared the worst of the backwash even as the lights inside of him suddenly winked out of existence. He is not high now._

_Bobby catches her when she reaches for him, his own fear making him tear up. He bears witness, refusing to stop when Chim reminds him that they're supposed to switch channels. He holds on even when the gun goes off. The burnished copper inside of him dulls and throbs but isn't gone yet._

_He's out of the engine and the axe is a steady, familiar weight he knows. This time, if the light inside of him winks out, then the man who'd taken Athena from him will be dead by his hand._

_He doesn't care._

**

Once Athena goes back to work, they retreat to the backyard lounge every night the ends of their shifts coincide.

When Bobby brought it home, she took one look at the lounge's overstuffed cushions and his hopeful look and sighed. "I'm not glass, you know," she grumbled. He'd merely raised an eyebrow and held up a blanket.

Tonight, Athena curled up against her husband, careful not to disturb her right arm too much. Even though she was back on duty, she's riding the desk, something that she would have chafed at in the past. But she was taking the chance to reconsider what she wanted. The desk was perfect for that.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bobby turned his head to look at her. "Sure."

"During the fight, I was thinking about how much I wanted to get through it. To get back to you and the kids." Athena hesitated. "I felt like you were right there with me, helping me." Her eyes searched his. "Did you...?"

He nodded shortly. "The call came in and...it was like I was back in Minnesota for a minute. Like I couldn't do anything until I got to you so I did the only thing I could do. Give you as much of me as you could handle until I could be there."

Athena sat up a little, resting her hand on his chest. That strong, steady heartbeat she'd come to love thrummed beneath her fingers. "That was dangerous. You could have been hurt."

"I would have been hurt more if I hadn't been able to do it." He place a finger on her lips to still her words. "Athena, when we were in the hospital that first night, when you were hurting, and I made you feel better. What did I say to you then?"

She searched back in the muddy memory of those pain filled days until she found what he what he was talking about. "When I told you that you were good at it, you said you had practice." Her eyes widened. "Bobby," she whispered. "The fire. Your family?"

Bobby's eyes were suspiciously wet and he shook his head. "No, not then. But in the beginning, when things were good, I did. I couldn't that night...I ...was too messed up but I felt every moment when the bonds broke."

He shifted so he could curl her closer into him. "They've documented that kind of bond break. Some people go into shock, other people are almost too damaged to save. Somehow, I was the unlucky bastard who lived through it. Maybe God felt I deserved another chance or maybe it was some other perverse twist of fate. When I got to LA, I wasn't been looking for anything beyond a new station house and a chance to serve. Do my penance before my own life was done."

Athena soothed the old, familiar pain with a light kiss to the side of his mouth and a strum against the bond. "What changed?"

"You," Bobby replied. "May and Harry. Hell, even Michael is inside of me now. We became family. And I'm not willing to let any you go without a fight. Even it means giving you every bit of strength I can push into the bonds."

One finely arched eyebrow went up at his declaration. "Who is this man I married?"

He ran his thumb over her lips, letting a sensual shudder run through him when she nipped at it. "One who loves you with his whole heart, bond and all." Bending forward, he whispered, "And I can show you how much right now."

Athena gave a throaty chuckle that turned into a groan as his hand curved around her hip to brush against her covered mound. "Never stop surprising me, Mr. Nash."

"Never," Bobby replied, before making good on his promise.


End file.
